


tosay

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: Today





	tosay

Today someone asked me if I was gay because I was raped. I am lucky and very grateful to say I have not been raped but two people very close to me have been. I felt so sick when they asked me this I was mad and jt threw me into a panic attack. This was the most disgusting question I have ever. I just. Fuck man. What the fuck man. What the actaul fuck


End file.
